Bloody Bride
by Marie Writer
Summary: Imagine what an angry, bloody bride could do to a bunch of college kids… slowly but deliberately ruining their night with violence and vengeance! An alternative to the choice of monster that Marty, Kurt, Holden, Jules, and Dana choose in the cellar - the bloody bride instead of the Buckner's. Eventual Dana/Marty romance


_What if they didn't read the diary… what if they chose something else?_

_Story goes the same up until they get into the cellar._

_Feedback is more than welcome_

_Thank You!_

_Enjoy!  
_

X.x.X.x

Marty sighed and eventually gave in, going to the film reel and looking at the film strip, squinting his eyes to try and see it better. All around him were his friends, those he considered family, were investigating their own trinkets. Kurt was messing with a puzzle ball, Holden a music box, Jules a necklace, and Dana a book of sorts.

The air got thick and Marty felt a chill despite the humid air and then Dana spoke up but only at the same time a strong wind whisked around them, blowing up dust all about the cellar. They all froze and looked around and soon after stared at Jules in the corner of the room, her eyes wide, rigid with fear. Kurt dropped the ball on the floor and walked over to her and gripped her arms, holding her at arm's length before embracing her.

"The hell was that?" Marty asked, his eyes wide.

X.x.X.x

Marty, Dana, and Holden all watched with wide eyes and Jules moved around the cabin to the music, doing a stripper dance as though she was continuing her little, make out session with the wolf. Marty glanced over at Dana who looked more shocked than the three of them put together. Jules moved towards Holden and when she leaned over him, her hands on his thighs a necklace fell from her shirt and swung with her movements. "Jules… where'd you get that necklace?" Marty interrupted and she stood up abruptly and moved towards him in the same fashion she had Holden.

"Do you like it?" She asked and lolled her head to one side, giving him a flirtatious smile.

Marty closed his eyes and rolled them under his lids before looking back at her with a disappointed, fake, smile. "I just asked where you got it, I don't remember you wearing it earlier."

Again Jules smiled and ran her hands up his legs to his chest, massaging his Pecs sensually. "Maybe you were just too distracted to notice?" She offered and winked while taking his blunt from him and taking a drag from it slowly.

"No, Jules… he's right." Dana nodded and sat on the edge of the couch, interested. "I've never even seen that necklace before…" She finished and looked up at Kurt who's eyes flashed in anger.

The oldest in the room stalked up behind the blond and grabbed her from behind, bottle still held in his hand by the neck. "Who gave this to you? Where'd you get this?!" He shouted much like he had in the dorm about the books.

Jules was shaking slightly, her eyes wide as she looked up at him. "Kurt…"

"No, where'd you get his?!" He shouted and pulled on it so it popped free from the clasp, the chain falling around her neck.

Holden stood, "Hey man…"

"Shut it, Egghead…" he spat and turned his head so he could see Holden but he still held Jules close to him, possessively. "This doesn't concern you!" He said before spinning around and pushing Jules out the door to the outside.

"Jules, maybe you should just go lay down?" Dana offered and stood as well.

"That's the intention…" Kurt smirked and pushed her out the door, leaving the door ajar with their departure.

Dana huffed and closed it behind them, looking out into the darkness a moment longer before doing so. "The hell was that?" Holden's eyes were wide as he stood in front of the fire, looking between the other two young adults.

Shaking her head, Dana shrugged and chewed on her lip.

"I have a theory about all of this…" Marty started.

"Yeah?" Holden asked, genuinely interested in what Marty had to say. Marty waited for Dana to nod for him to continue and she did so as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well…" He shrugged and stood and began to pace a bit, "Where did she get that necklace? I mean Kurt didn't give it to her, and none of us knew where it came from…" He waved his hand around a bit, "and since when does she act all slutty… and since when does Kurt pull this…" He waved his hand again and rolled his eyes, "Alpha male shit,"

Dana sighed and started to walk towards the bedrooms, "We've had a lot to drink, and it's been a weird night."

"We've _both _seen Kurt drunk… Jules too…" He stopped her, standing between her and the hall.

"Well maybe it's something else…" She looked down at the roll in his hand.

Marty followed her gaze, "Oh c'mon… you _know_ it wouldn't change them like _that._ Just let's them see things in a brighter light… and add to their need to have fun and eat snacks!" Dana didn't look convinced and Marty sighed. "Something's going on here…" He looked to Holden who looked just as disbelieving as Dana did. "We aren't ourselves!"

Again Dana shook her head and gave him a disapproving look, "Maybe you should go…" She sighed, "Lay down or something…" She brushed passed his shoulder and went to her room and closed the door.

The shaggy haired man shook his head and looked to the wolf on the wall, "Puppeteer's,"

"Puppeteer's?" Holden asked from his spot by the fire with his head tilted to the side a bit.

"Poptarts?" Marty asked excitedly and Holden sighed and pulled his glasses off his nose to rub the spot where they normally sat before replacing them.

X.x.X.x

"Don't spill on me!" She gasped and he laughed and took one last swig before tossing the bottle into the woods with disinterest.

"Did I get some beer on your shirt?" He asked in shock and winked, saying that it had to come off now.

She giggled and spun in his arms and he replaced the necklace around her neck, "This looks beautiful on you… it matches your eyes…" He whispered in her ear and she shivered in pleasure and need. His hands lowered from the pendent to the buttons on her shirt and started to unfasten them one by one until she turned in his arms and tilted her head to the side.

"I'm chilly…" She whispered and he growled in response as she started to run away again. He heard a twig snap and couldn't help but look away from her running form to look but when he saw nothing and looked back to chase after his newly blond girlfriend she was gone.

"Jules?"

X.x.X.x

Jules continued to laugh, believing Kurt to be behind her. She dodged branches and jumped over logs until she came to a clearing but when she turned to face him and didn't see him she blanched. "Kurt?"

When there was no response she giggled, "Don't you dare try to scare me…" She warned with amusement tinting her voice. Turning in slow 360 turns she trying to watch her back from every direction, listening for rustling of leaves of heavy breathing. Nothing sprang out at her and with no further response she furrowed her brows, "Kuuurt?" She drawled and stopped turning, biting on her bottom lip.

Still no response or noise so she turned to go the way she'd come but let out a startled cry at the sight of a pale bride, who looked almost exactly like her; blond hair, blue/green eyes and fair skin. The woman was dressed in a princess like wedding gown that was town and dirty along the edges but otherwise white as snow except for the blood stain in the center of her abdomen, her lips were stained with blood that ran down her chin to her neck and down into her breasts, and she held a large steak knife in her left hand.

The shocked college woman stood with her mouth agape, unsure of what to say or do she simply stood rigid in front of the undead woman. Suddenly the knife was plunged into the bottom of her head, through her mouth and protruding from the top of her forehead. Jules blinked once, staring deep into the emotionless face of the bloody bride.

X.x.X.x

_First chapter, lots of ideas but I'll only continue if you are all interested. If not…_

_That's all folks! _

_Imagine what an angry, bloody bride could do to a bunch of college kids… slowly but deliberately ruining their night with violence and vengeance!_


End file.
